


1954 Love/Hate

by LesathAlNiyat



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: AU/Songfic. No sé si es de día o de noche, es molesto. "Ven hagamos el amor, olvidando el amor" —Acid Black Cherry.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	1954 Love/Hate

**POV Saga**

Odio el sabor amargo que deja el cigarro sobre mi lengua, pero el relajante efecto de la nicotina sobre mi mente y el peculiar aroma que inunda la habitación me hacen imposible el negarme a este mundano placer tras una sesión de sexo. Mi boca libera sosegada el humo contenido, en un vago intento porque esta sensación de paz no desaparezca. Al terminar, dejo caer la colilla sobre la casi vacía taza de Té de Assam con leche de Milo.

Eso me hace recordar el día que su figura, dibujando sobre un desgastado cuaderno en la mesa de un bar de mala muerte, me atrajo a él.

_—Saga, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras me recorría con sus coquetos ojos azules—. Si no vas a pagar para que te haga un retrato, o para llevarme al motel de la esquina, te aconsejo que me compres otro English Breakfast Tea —señaló su taza a medio tomar._

_—¿Disculpa? —balbuceé al entender su proposición._

_—Mientras te escuchaba mi té se enfrió, y no me gusta la consistencia que se forma al fondo de la taza en este estado —hizo un puchero—. Y, ya que no te decides sobre qué hacer, lo mínimo que me debes por llevar más de una hora ahuyentando a mis posibles clientes es que me compres otra bebida._

_—Si gustas, puedes comprarte algo fuerte —comenté de forma coqueta al poner un billete de alta denominación sobre la mesa._

_—No me gusta beber licor durante horas de trabajo —acotó con una media sonrisa en los labios._

_Esa noche, además de comprarle el dichoso té, pagué por que esos carnosos labios me hicieran sexo oral en el baño del bar. Pero, lo que pensé sería un desfogue de una ocasión, se volvió un ritual de dos veces por semana en la habitación 4 del motel de la esquina._

Mi mirada recorre el cuerpo desnudo de mi compañero de cama hasta llegar a las arrugadas sábanas de seda roja que apenas y cubren la parte baja de su espalda, dejando a la vista las marcas de besos y rasguños sobre su piel. "Es un deleite", pienso. Con delicadeza, acerco uno de sus largos, revueltos y rubios mechones de cabello hasta mi rostro y comienzo a degustar la delicada esencia cítrica que desprende.

Al salir de mi estupor, me levanto a apagar el viejo tocadiscos con música de Perry Como que usamos para disimular los sonidos que salen por las delgadas paredes de esta destartalada habitación. Prendo la luz del baño, la cual parpadea antes de encenderse, y veo en el espejo los estragos de este encuentro. Lo primero que salta a la vista es el rojo de su sangre pintando mi boca, que me cubrió cuando, en un arranque de pasión, mordí con más fuerza de lo habitual sus labios; seguido por los rasguños menores sobre mis hombros perlados por el sudor. Pero casi todo se borrará una vez que el agua me purifique.

_—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté al mes de volverme su cliente frecuente._

_—Mis padres me corrieron a los diecisiete, cuando se difundió el rumor de que me besaba a escondidas, entre las gradas del campo deportivo, con otro compañero de la preparatoria —dijo con tristeza mientras se acurrucaba en mi hombro._

_—Y esos rumores, ¿eran verdad? —lo acerqué más a mí, si es que eso era posible._

_Rió. —Sí pero, no sólo lo besé en las gradas, preferíamos la biblioteca o los salones desocupados. Pero eso no importa, al verme solo en la calle y sin ningún otro talento además de dibujar, lo cual no alcanza para alquilar un cuarto, me ví en la necesidad de hacer uso de mis otros "dones" para poder comer._

_—Muchos jóvenes trabajan como cargadores o repartidores, tenías más opciones._

_—En ocasiones eres tan iluso, a pesar de ser diez años más grande —con su dedo índice tocó la punta de mi nariz—. Lo intenté, pero todos esos lugares no le dan trabajo a personas como yo. No importa que tan bien oculte lo que soy, al final del día los chismes y rumores siempre pueden más —suspiró—. Además, este trabajo me permite seguir dibujando y gano mucho más dinero que cargando cajas._

_—¿Pero a qué costo? —hablé sin pensar._

_Por fortuna no tomó a mal mis palabras. —Al costo de conocer personas como tú y que, a final de año, tendré el dinero suficiente para ir a París._

_—¿Por qué quieres ir hasta Francia?_

_—El sueño de cualquier artista es poder pintar en La Place du Tertre, en Montmartre —comentó con ilusión; dejándome ver que, a sus diecinueve años, era más ingenuo que yo._

_«Que estúpido fui»._

Al terminar de bañarme, busco mi ropa tirada en el piso, no obstante mi mano toma la camisa negra que sin cuidado arranqué del cuerpo de Milo y la coloco sobre la cómoda, donde está su viejo cuaderno de dibujos. Sólo de pensar en su contenido se me oprime el estómago.

«Deberías llevarlo como recuerdo», dice una voz en mi cabeza. «Invertiste mucho dinero en él durante estos siete meses; además, ahí también hay algunos retratos tuyos. Es un pago justo», se burla.

«Así como de sus otros _clientes_ », contesto mientras hojeo rápido sus bocetos.

Me detengo en la última página a la que, además de tener el rostro de un joven atractivo, acompaña la nota «Je t'aime, pomme» y, al ver el nombre escrito de Camus, cierro de golpe el cuaderno.

«Sabes que no les dedicó más del tiempo necesario a ellos, _tú eres especial_ », ironiza, «o eso quisiste creer, hasta hace unas horas».

«Eso no importa», trato de acallar la voz. «A mí me confió algunos de sus secretos y sueños más íntimos. Y aún así jamás fui diferente a cualquier otro hombre del bar».

«No te pongas sentimental, ve el lado positivo. Ahora sabes porqué no soltaba ese estúpido cuaderno y seguramente, cada vez que te dedicó un beso o una mirada llena de amor, su mente imaginaba a ese tal _Camus_ », se ríe.

_Esta noche, al entrar a la habitación, encontramos una postal del Guernica sobre el piso cerca de la puerta. Vi como Milo tomó el pedazo de papel con extremo cuidado y amor._

_—Es la carta de un admirador secreto —bromeé._

_—No, es de un amigo. Un viejo amigo —soltó con un tono de voz sumamente dulce, acompañado de un suspiro._

_Con cuidado, puso la postal a un lado del tocadiscos, el cual encendió antes de comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Un extraño impulso me hizo tomarlo del brazo y aventarlo sobre la cama antes de subirme sobre él y comenzar a besar su cuello, el cual desprendía el aroma de Pour Monsieur de Chanel que le regalé._

_No me importó ser brusco, sólo necesitaba arrancar la sensación que me carcomía por dentro, al darme cuenta de que sus ojos azules jamás me verían con la misma devoción que al remitente de esa misiva. Y, sólo hasta que sus sonoros gemidos y el rechinido de la usada cama sobrepasó a la música, se calmó un poco mi instinto animal._

_Al terminar de vestirme enciendo el televisor para sintonizar el canal de noticias y ver la hora. «Son las 7:32 de la mañana y el frío nos acompaña este lunes 1º de noviembre de 1954», comenta el presentador._

_«Estás tan desorientado, que en este instante podría ser la medianoche del año nuevo y no notarías la diferencia», ironiza la voz. «Deberías tomarte el día, te lo mereces. Podemos hacer una llamada para que Shaina se encargue de reagendar todo para mañana»._

_«No sería mala idea», respondo mientras me dejo caer nuevamente en la cama junto a Milo y hundo la nariz entre su perfumado cabello._

_—Si vas a estar así toda la noche, mañana no trabajaré —comentó con una risa juguetona, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la taza con Té de Assam y leche que le había preparado._

_—¿Quién te envió esa postal? —indagué mientras bebía café barato._

_—Camus, un amigo de cuando estudiaba la preparatoria —ocultó su rostro con la taza._

_—Y, no me digas, él es el misterioso chico con el que te besabas a escondidas._

_—Sí —susurró._

_—Vaya amigo —me burlé—. ¿Por qué no te ayuda si él también fue culpable de tu situación actual? —comenté con malicia al ver su triste expresión._

_—Sus padres se lo llevaron a París cuando todo ocurrió —dijo con voz ahogada. —Su familia es muy conservadora y no iban a permitir ningún escándalo, así que decidieron regresar a su país de origen._

_—Creí que querías ir a Francia a volverte un artista, no a ofrecerle el trasero al hombre que causó tu desgracia —lo regañé._

_—No lo entenderías —respondió antes de hacer a un lado su taza. Su acusación me dolió._

_—Lo entiendo. Sé lo que es amar a alguien a quien no puedes tener —grité—. Te amo Milo pero, a diferencia de él, yo estoy aquí._

_Dejó su lugar en la mullida cama y gateó hasta el borde. —Ven —extendió la mano, la cual tomé—. Hagamos el amor olvidando el amor —dijo antes de lanzarse sobre mis labios._

_Respondí a cada beso, a cada roce de piel, a cada caricia, ¡Dios! Estaba tan excitado, que mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar mientras entraba y salía de él. Sus manos sujetando su rubio cabello para darme acceso a su cuello y sus ojos obscenamente azules lo hacían parecer una obra de arte, una pieza única e invaluable, sólo mía, que me hizo explotar de placer._

_Descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, y me perdí en su aroma y el agitado latido de su corazón. «Ahora más que nunca, no te compartiré con nadie», pensé. Nunca me dolió saber que cada noche se entregaba a extraños, pero conocer que su corazón tenía dueño abrió un hoyo sin fondo en mi interior.«Él es tuyo», dijo la voz. «No puedes dejar que huya con ese pomposo franchute»._

_Apagué la luz antes de volver a atacar su cuerpo sin piedad, necesitaba saciar mi insano deseo de tenerlo. Aproveché la oscuridad dentro de la habitación para obligarlo a amarme. Coloqué sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y lo sujeté contra el colchón usando mi mano derecha, para que desistiera de su inútil intento por alejarse. Ahogué sus gritos con la palma izquierda y, desde mi posición, sólo podía ver sus llorosos ojos que mostraban su miedo antes de adentrarme una y otra vez en él._

_Estaba loco de amor y, en mi demencia, sólo me enfoqué en morder y marcar cada parte de su piel. Tenía que demostrarle a ese intruso quién era el verdadero dueño de Milo._

_—Deberías olvidarlo, aunque vayas a buscarlo a París, ¿crees que él te aceptará al saber que te volviste la ramera del pueblo? —me burlé—. Si prefirió dejarte para no perder su comodidad, tampoco lo hará cuando descubra que eres nada._

_Mis palabras lograron que dejara de pelear, volviendo su cuerpo un simple cascarón vacío y sin voluntad ante mis designios._

_No quería ver su mirada triste, así que susurré: —Cierra los ojos —para brindarle un poco de consuelo. Pero sólo comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

_Al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, acuné su cabeza entre mis manos y las bajé lentamente por su cuello, el cual apreté con fuerza. —Milo, cierra los ojos —repetí sin detenerme, hasta que dejó de moverse y yo alcancé el éxtasis._

«No llores por él», cisea la voz. «No lo merece».

Me separo lentamente de su frío cuerpo y me dedico a contemplarlo una última vez. Voy hacia el tocadiscos y tomo la postal. Me pongo mi saco y regreso por el cuaderno de dibujo.

—Me lo llevo de recuerdo —señalo antes de encender un nuevo cigarro y salir de la habitación.

* * *

**_Apresúrate y capturame,_ **

**_antes de que cometa crímenes peores que éste._ **

**_Las fuerzas oscuras no pueden detenerse,_ **

**_ya no puedo controlarme._ **

* * *

**Días después**

Mientras ojeo el periódico en mi oficina, veo que hay una pequeña nota dedicada al cuerpo recién encontrado de Milo. Es un artículo insignificante, ya que a nadie le importa la muerte de un homosexual; incluso satirizan el suceso como un favor a la comunidad.

Quisiera dejar el asunto de lado pero mi labor no está completa. Tomo las tijeras y recorto con cuidado la nota, del cajón saco el cuaderno de dibujo y arranco el retrato del tal Camus; coloco los dos trozos de papel en un sobre de manila y copio la dirección de la postal. Al terminar, se lo entrego a Shaina para que ella se encargue de enviarlo.

«Es una lastima que no podrás ver su rostro al descubrir lo sucedido. Pero ese hombre merece sentir tu sufrimiento, al saber que Milo jamás podrá ser suyo».

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A todos quienes llegaron al final de esta historia, quiero desearte un feliz ¡Halloween, noche de brujas, noche de todos los santos o muertos!
> 
> Este fin es mi pequeña aportación de Halloween de este año. La historia fue inspiración de la canción "1954 Love/Hate" de la banda de Jrock Acid Black Cherry; y un suceso de la temporada 4 de la serie "American Horror Story"
> 
> Espero no me odies por el final


End file.
